Its as simple as shes my angel
by galo com cuecas
Summary: OneShot Squinoa. Squalls POV on how Rinoa brought him out of the shadows and into the light.


1Ok... well this is my first Squinoa and second fanfic. So if it sucks, just please bear with me.

And if you have the terrible urge to flame, go on.

This is just a little thing in Squalls POV about how much Rinoa helped out of the shadows and into the light.

Now they belong to Square, not me. Still Square,...still not me. Damn.

On with the show!

Its as simple as..shes my angel-

My angel. There seems to be no other way to describe her. Maybe my soulmate, lover, companion. But these don't seem to really add up to what she is. Hell, even angel could be considered an understatement, but its all I could comprehend. It started off shaky, but our relationship is probably the best thing that happened to me.

My angel. When we first met, at the dance, it was weird. No one had ever come up to me and acted like that. It confused me, and to think it was just the beginning. She dragged me out and we danced. Then she left. For some reason I felt cold, like all the heat vanished from my body. But just past it off as just some weird feeling, it meant nothing.

My angel. We were in Deling City. You wanted to help. We wouldn't let you. So you took matters into your own hands. And that almost led to your death. When I saw you, being attacked, some rush of anger came over me, like if I didn't protect you, it would just as bad as letting those monsters tear at my body. But when you came to, I acted annoyed, like I had to babysit you, when inside, its like I could breath again.

My angel. That look on your face when I was hit with Edeas limit break. I never, never wanted to see that pain in your eyes again. It was like the pain wasn't from the attack, but from watching your tears. It scared me, and I became confused, lost. No one had ever cried for me before. But I saw you back in D District Prison. And again, I could breath, because you were all right. And the world in front of me started to become clearer as I got closer to you.

My angel. Then that coma, oh hyne, it hurts so much to remember it, but it was when I finally voiced how I felt toward you. Even though you couldn't hear me, I needed to tell you. It was driving me mad. To hold your cold hands, it wasn't right, that wasn't you. And the thought of never hearing your voice, feeling your touch, or seeing your eyes pierce right through my soul, that thought alone was what pushed me over the edge, I needed to do something. So doing the most irrational thing, I picked you up and headed for Esthar.

My angel. Then when you were possessed in space. From your coma to this, my world was coming down around me, and the darkness was coming back. So I did the only logical thing, I jumped. And thank all higher powers that I caught you. And to see you looking back at me, I felt like I had someone there for me. A rare feeling. Onto the Ragnorak we went. You and I became closer in more ways than one. I've never been that close to me in my life, and you were right, I had missed out on so much. Though I wouldn't let you see it, I never wanted you to let go, and I kept telling you to go to your seat because I thought that if you stayed there any longer, I would burst, and really feel like a moron. The quiet lion spilling his feelings. I told myself never but you had other plans for me.

My angel. You were taken from me. And Quistis was right, I was a fool. No, more than a fool, a moron, idiot, dumbass, whatever. I shouldn't of let you go. Never. So I chased you. Though you told me not to, I couldn't listen. I was compelled, these feelings pushed me, and suprisingly, I never resisted. To hold you, it was a dream, and I could see clearly for once in my life.

My angel. You then followed me where no one else would. Into the ends of time. You brought me back, you were once again, my savior, my guardian, my love. We got back, somehow. And suprisingly life continued onward. We were now officially a couple. And even though I may not show it, I love the attention, I love you being by my side. I feel warm, complete, and the fog is gone.

You brought me out of the shadows, and into the light. You showed me how to live and love. My sorceress, my savior, my love,...my angel.

done...now Rinoa and Squall are definatley like my favorite couple and I'm obssesed with the game. I've seriously played it like 9 times.

Anyway, please R&R, and only flame if you need to.

I need any advice you can give.

-hanyou4ever-


End file.
